


Familiarity breeds contempt, or so they claim

by chaotic4life



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-12
Updated: 2008-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotic4life/pseuds/chaotic4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it takes a while to appreciate what's always been right in front of you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiarity breeds contempt, or so they claim

**Author's Note:**

> Neither Jensen nor Steve were hurt during the creation of this fic. I just borrowed their names and physical attributes for entertainment purposes. In no means do I claim this happened, or should it be considered anything but pure fiction.

_"To mature is in part to realize that while complete intimacy and omniscience and power cannot be had, self-transcendence, growth, and closeness to others are nevertheless within one's reach."_

 

The first time Jensen woke up next to Steve he didn't think much about it. They were both still dressed. The covers were haphazardly piled somewhere near the foot of the bed even though the air was chilled and Jensen was nursing the mother of all hangovers. It didn't occur to him until weeks later that it had been Chris sleeping on the couch in the living room instead of him.

The next time it happened, he had actually managed to catch a gig.

It was the middle of June, and Los Angeles was cocooned in smog and stifling heat, leaving Jensen craving Vancouver summers with moderate temperatures and an occasional breeze. The bar had been filled with too many bodies and the sound of innumerable conversations had been threatening to overwhelm him. It had smelled of too much overheated skin and stale beer, laced with the smoke of cigarettes drifting in through the opened windows, and Jensen had been too itchy and uncomfortable to be encased by an unknown crowd. Not for the first time, had he wished for Jared to act as the ten feet buffer he was.

Fleeing backstage had been the only sensible reaction.

It was comfortable, always had been. Jensen felt mellow from the copious amount of weed that passed between them. The whiskey and beer had only added to the buzz without wasting him completely. It was easy, an obvious evolution and the next morning Jensen didn't know nor cared who had given in first. All he remembered were Steve's calloused hands at the back of his neck and soft, pliant lips pressed against his.

 

 _"Be civil to all; sociable to many; familiar with few."_

 

The going-home-away-from-home bash Jared held every year was a welcomed chance for Jensen to kiss Los Angeles goodbye for another ten months and hang out and chill. Basically it meant hanging out with his best friends and a few random strays. Friendly strangers Jared had picked up over the summer who had followed him home and never left. The deck was filled with scattered groups of people, the mood light and relaxed and the smell of barbecue ribs mouthwatering.

It was Jensen's kind of party; with good friends and low expectations, sharing a good time that needed to last him for months.

The sun had eventually set, and the air was cooling down from unbearable to stifling, but the bottles of beer were still cooling his hand. Surprisingly, he didn't mind the additional heat Steve threw in the mix when he moved in closely, arm loosely wrapped around his middle, his thumb grazing across the sliver of damp skin above his waist. The small, easy kiss on his shoulder felt like home and made him shiver in anticipation.

All through the night they drifted apart and gravitated back towards each other, sharing open mouthed kisses and stealing comfortable touches that lingered longer the later the night got.  
It never occurred to Jensen to stay away longer than necessary, searching for comfort of the familiar that the other man provided. It wasn't something he had thought much about before and yet the pieces of the puzzle finally fit.

It was long past midnight, the low light on the horizon starting to give way to another day, when they finally stumbled into Jared's guest room. Jensen was exhausted, but long past tired. His body humming with anticipation, and he was craving Steve. The alcohol had slowly worn off, replaced by adrenalin and want thrumming through his veins as they grabbed and tugged at each others' clothing, eager to shed everything, yet too uncoordinated to provide any sort of patience or grace. Their lips met in bruising kisses, wet tongues battling for domination in a competition that had no losers, and Jensen let out a guttural groan when Steve's mouth trailed a long wet strip down his neck, licking greedily at the salty skin. It felt like fire trailing down his spine; spreading across his limbs without the intention to ever stop. Jensen was panting, unable to breathe properly with all the sensations overloading his tired limbs.

The instance their naked erections touched accidentally, there was no stopping. Their movements got more frantic; even more eager to touch and feel the other man.

Jensen let his hands roam across the shoulders, the arms, trailing down Steve's chest, taking in the muscles and coarse hair underneath his palms; soaking up the warmth his skin provided, sending waves of pleasure through his own body. He pushed closer, wanting to immerse himself in more of the heat emanating from Steve. The smell of sweat and smoke was heavy in the air, but underneath a scent he gotten to know as purely Steve and that enveloped him with desire and need.

Jensen let his tongue play at the corner of Steve's mouth, enjoying the staccato breathing and the small moans coming from deep in the back of his throat while he licked his way into the blonds mouth, their wet tongues dueling playfully. He was trying to get his fill of Steve's taste, trying to lick and taste every nook and cranny, and all the while his arms still explored every inch of heated skin they could reach. His own cock was rock hard and leaking pearls of precome, leaving wet trails on their stomachs. The slightest stimulation shot through his spine like an electric current, leaving him breathless; unable to keep in a string of moans and whimpers.

Jensen couldn't get enough, couldn't get close enough to lick and taste and touch. They rubbed and pulled and prodded in a dance that made sense only to them. When Steve pushed him backwards it was like Jensen was waking from a daze. Jensen stumbled over discarded clothing and fell unceremoniously unto the bed. But Steve wasn't giving him much time to think, falling onto his knees and crawling between his spread legs. Steve's fingernails trailed possessively across the sensitive skin on Jensen's thighs, forcing a rasping whine from his throat. All Jensen could do was throw his head back and close his eyes, letting Steve take over and letting himself be pulled away in a wave of sensations.

When Steve finally let his tongue run across the head of Jensen's sensitive cock, he knew, with depressing clarity, that this night wouldn't last. All the anticipation that had been building for hours seemed to rocket into the bottom of his spine, thriving like a fire. He desperately tried to push his hips up into Steve's mouth, his arms thrown to the side and his fingers grabbing tightly into the sheets. Steve just chuckled breathlessly and let his hands slide up to Jensen's hips, holding him down as he let his tongue run down the whole length of Jensen's dick like he was savoring it. The tip of his tongue gathered up precome, tasting it, massaging the underside of the cock with vigor.

The moist heat, combined with the kind of pleasurable pressure only a good blow job could provide, was slowly driving Jensen mad with need. The muscles in his legs were trembling as he let his knees fall open wider, silently inviting Steve to go on. Small whimpers were replaced by throaty moans and he felt like his whole being was centered around the nerve endings in his cock. When Steve closed his fist around the base, pumping twice up and down his hard, aching, shaft, Jensen felt like he was about to pass out; drowning in the feeling of pure bliss that was just too much to endure any longer.

At least that's what he was convinced of until the rough strokes were paired with burning heat as Steve closed his lips around Jensen's erection, sucking and swallowing him down with gentle persistence. The tight pressure combined with the heat of Steve's mouth was too much. Jensen started to thrash on the bed, unable to keep still a moment longer. His back arched off the mattress in a vain attempt to get closer and deeper; to dive into the pure pleasure that Steve was giving him, so close and yet unable to get that last little shove to fall over the edge. Jensen wasn't sure if he'd ever been this needy and this fervent to let go and to just fall into oblivion. The sounds that were pulled from his throat sounded foreign and distant, his mind focused on nothing but the feel and texture of Steve surrounding him. Distantly, he felt a blunt heaviness coax open his lips, and he readily opened up to let his tongue trail along the digit, wetting it with willing slurps, a small idea in the back of his mind making him tremble with the anticipation of what was to come. When he felt Steve's hand trace down from his hips, circling teasingly around his heavy balls and then finally traveling lower, he went utterly still. He could feel every single strain of muscles pull taut, the breath hitching in his throat and the promise of unadulterated satisfaction so close he could taste it. The teasing circles around and across the sensitive hole were the last thing he clearly remembered before the first blunt push of Steve's finger was finally too much. Jensen's senses were overloaded with vibrations of pure and intense pleasure, the dual stimulation lastly proving to be enough.

Jensen halfheartedly rose up from the bed; his eyes unfocused and dark with need as he tried to burn the picture of Steve leaning down over his body, his mouth wrapped around Jensen's cock, sweaty blond strands of wild hair sticking to his forehead and eyes, dark blue, focused on nothing but him, into his brain.

With the next thrust of Steve's skilled fingers, the world around him was going white.

Deep in the fog surrounding his blissed out mind and his satiated body, he felt himself being manhandled further onto the mattress by Steve. The warm hum of the deep, familiar voice was reaching him on an emotional level, but he wasn't able nor willing to invest the energy to listen or understand. He could feel Steve's warm hands run over his dampened skin like it was an extension of his palms, equal parts desperate and comforting. Jensen felt himself turning around, liquefying on top of the crumpled mess of sheets and relaxing into the other man's body, that was molding itself into Jensen above him. Jensen shivered when Steve let his tongue run across the small of his neck; nipping into the sensitive skin where his shoulder met his neck.

Even though Jensen was completely shattered, he could feel his heart starting to race again, his breath catching from the administration. His dick was painfully throbbing, unable to fill again so quickly, but trying nonetheless.

Steve nuzzled into his neck, kissing wetly across his back, his aching erection prodding hotly between his ass cheeks in a lubed slip and slide; desperately begging for entry. Jensen pulled his hips up in order to be more accommodating, leaning heavily on his elbows eager to finally, after hours and hours of teasing foreplay the party had provided, get to a satisfying end - to be filled completely. Steve was getting more frazzled; his groans and desperate moans, paired with the hot air brushing against his earlobes was sending shivers down Jensen's spine once again.

The first push, not deep enough to pass through the first ring of muscle, forced a frantic cry from them both, only to have the movement immediately repeated by Steve. His hands were clinging to Jensen's shoulders like he wanted to hold on just as much as hold Jensen down, his knuckles turning white above reddened flesh. Steve was pressing in more with every move, filling Jensen to the brim with heat. Both men were thrashing on the mattress;, indistinguishable where one ended and the other began. The heavy scent of sex and sweat omnipresent around them.

Jensen couldn't concentrate any more, his hip movements erratic and uncontrolled; trying to hold on and to adjust to the punishing rhythm Steve was settling into. His cock was more than half hard, painfully trying to harden fully. His whole mind was focused on the pleasure of Steve thrusting relentlessly into his ass, pressing repeatedly against his prostrate and sending mind numbing sparks through his spine. Steve's hands were holding onto him like he was drowning, unwilling to let go of the contact. The throaty whimpers and heavy breathing from both of them only seemed to urge them on more. It only took a few more strokes before a throaty whine was the last warning Jensen received and Steve went still above him. The pulsing of the cock, buried deep inside Jensen just enough to push him over the edge once again, his orgasm pulling the last of his energy from his body and his dick spurting in small twitches against the mangled sheets below him.

He fell asleep with Steve's legs tangled between his and a warm hand laid protectively across his back.

When he woke up, Jensen was alone. A mess of twisted sheets and sticky come stains surrounding him. Padding through Jared's quiet house felt surreal, no sounds from the dogs or the TV disturbing the eerie silence. The sun beams were flooding the rooms with unrelenting brightness, highlighting the party evidence. Jensen felt oddly disconnected, his mind threatening to overwhelm him with a mix of fear and relief, unable to decide on either.

As if on autopilot, he grabbed a mug and poured coffee from the machine - a sure sign of life somewhere nearby - and tiredly leaned against the counter watching the world outside the kitchen window without focus; letting his mind run over the last couple of hours with trepidation.

 

 _"Familiarity is the root of the closest friendships, as well as the intensest hatreds"_

The warm arm snaking around his waist and the warm palm pressed against his stomach, paired with the familiar body pressing against his back brought his attention back to the room.

The last time he woke up next to Steve, he finally woke up.

 

 _Piglet sidled up behind Pooh. "Pooh," he whispered. "Yes, Piglet?" "Nothing," said Piglet, taking Pooh's paw. "I just wanted to be sure of you."_

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to my beta "kendas" at LJ who is wonderful and encouraging and amazingly helpful. Even with fics she wouldn't normally read.
> 
> The quotes in between are obviously not mine.
> 
> 1) Sissela Bok  
> 2) Benjamin Franklin  
> 3) Antoine Rivarol  
> 4) Winnie the Pooh
> 
> The title is taken from Aesop and than butchered by me. Original the quote is "Familiarity breed contempt".
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated. Even if it's just a quick. Read!  
> ConCrit is very welcome.


End file.
